Nearly Free
by xkisune
Summary: Orochimaru and Kabuto have used their heavies, Itachi and Kisame to kidnap children at a young age and mess with their genetic makeup to create the perfect warriors in order to open a new dimension to rule over over the planet.
1. Chapter I

CH. 1

A hand traced the outlines of the blueprint for the high school. Delicate black nails danced along the exits.

"Find a way yet, Ita?" the blue, fish like man said.

"I think so Kisa. We could go in through this old back exit into where they used to have the pool until that kid drowned. They don't use that room anymore, but the doors only open from the inside. The only problem is that a frequently used hallway is just outside, we would have to be lucky not to have some kid out for a bathroom break," Itachi said

"It's fine, we won't get caught Ita," Kisame said, as he snaked his arms around Itachi's waist. "Now, you've been working hard on this plan while I haven't done a thing…Let me make it up to you…" Kisame whispered into Itachi's ear. Itachi giggled and allowed himself to be carried into to the back room where Kisame would handcuff Itachi to the bedposts and covered him with strawberry syrup. He then proceeded to lick it off slowly, giving them both a harder erection. They entered the bedroom around 11. After Kisame had made sure he had licked every drop of syrup from Itachi's body, they had sex until they were both too exhausted, and fell asleep, Itachi still shackled to the bed, Kisame still on top of him. It was only 3 in the morning, but they had a big day tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the day that they finally got back the experiments who had been freed by Tsunade and Shizune. The experiments who were living normal lives as high school students.


	2. Chapter II

CH. 2

It was 6:45 am. The high school started class at 8 am. Itachi and Kisame were going over the plan again, thinking of a solution for any problem that they could thought could come up. That's when Kisame's phone rang. Only one person would be calling, because only one person knew of the number, and that was his boss. "Kisame, what is it?" the fish-man said into the phone. Itachi eyed Kisame curiously, wondering what the boss would want.

"Ah, Kisame, don't be so rude, I merely wanted to make sure you and Itachi were up. I know you love to be up late with your games," Orochimaru said.

"No no, we wouldn't mess this up. We were packing up the last of the stuff, we planned to leave in a few minutes. We would get there before anyone arrived at the school and would hide out in a room Ita said no one uses anymore," Kisame replied, smiling at Itachi. Itachi giggled and went on and finished packing Kisame's things while Kisame talked to the boss.

"Well, okay then. Don't disappoint me. The time is near. We need those bastards back," Orochimaru told him.

"Not a problem," Kisame said, flipping the phone closed, terminating the call. "Why, thank you Ita, but you didn't have to pack my things," Kisame said to Itachi, licking his neck.

Itachi giggled and looked at Kisame, wearing his baggy black jeans and his black tank top. 'Why does he wear that tight shirt…? Must he torture me? If I mess up I'm blaming it on his sexiness…' Itachi thought to himself. Itachi himself wasn't wearing the best thing for Kisame, either. Itachi wore black leather pants and a fishnet shirt with a leather jacket on, unzipped to reveal his creamy white torso through the fishnet.

"Are you ready?" Kisame asked Itachi, staring at him like a wolf staring at fresh meat. Itachi blushed and nodded.


	3. Chapter III

CH. 3

Many miles away from where Kisame and Itachi dwelled, Orochimaru stretched out on his bed. He lived in a very big mansion, the top floor being where he really lived. He closed his eyes and remembered back to when everything was still going according to plan. Itachi, Kisame, Zabuza and Haku had kidnapped the children, as planned. There were ten in all. That was all they needed. Orochimaru had top scientists, Tsunade and Shizune mutate the children's DNA. However, at the same time Kakashi and Iruka were training the children to be able to fight. And finally, Kabuto was travelling into another dimension and studying how it was there. Kabuto was able to successfully capture two demons from this realm to be brought back for Orochimaru. These two demons were placed in two of the children. Having these two demons in the children, which listened to Orochimaru, would show the other demons in the other realm who is boss. After the demons in this other realm were set free upon the Earth, then Orochimaru could reign supreme, being the only one in control. His own world. Two dimensions. And just because those two whore scientists stabbed him in the back and ran off with the children, Zabuza, Haku, and the two trainers he now has to deal with capturing them back. Which is no easy task…

"Orochimaru? You look troubled…What is wrong?" Kabuto said, walking out of the bathroom in a towel. Orochimaru didn't realize the sounds of the shower stopped and now eyed Kabuto. He was out all night gathering information on the children to give to Itachi and Kisame. Kabuto came and stood by the bed and kissed Orochimaru's forehead and told him that the time is drawing near that the children will be caught. This was the last straw. Orochimaru growled and wrapped his legs around Kabuto's waist and dragged him on top of himself and then rolled on op of Kabuto. Somewhere in this attack Kabutos towel was thrown aside, and Orochimaru was all ready naked. Orochimaru's long ongue snakes along Kabutos neck in all the right spots and he moaned.

"You know how I don't like being left alone all night Kabuto," Orochimaru whispered in his ear. Kabuto nodded and flinched as Orochimaru took his tongue lower. Orochimaru giggled at how Kabuto always seemed to flinch when he was touched. For the next few hours while they waited for a report from Itachi and Kisame the two loved each other in every way they knew how. Orochimaru's tongue was everywhere, and Kabuto's delicate fingers knew all the right places. It was a given that they would both need a shower afterwards, and that the sheets would need cleaning.


End file.
